My Prophecy's With You
by Yokailover01
Summary: What if Bluefur/star didn't fall in love with Oakheart. What if she fell for the tom who had been mooning over her?
**Okay, this warrior cats story was made for FUN (yes, I'm a fan of warriors)! Yes, I ship Bluestar x Oakheart, and it's one of my favorite couples. But after reading Bluestar's Prophecy (You won't get this story if you haven't read it, or haven't read any books, just a warning) and the part saying Thrushpelt was "mooning" over Bluefur (Bluestar's name then), I couldn't resist myself and wrote a fanifc about if it were different. If Bluefur actually fell for Thrushpelt, not Oakheart. (I actually kinda ship it now lol, but don't worry I still love Blue x Oak forever). This story starts on page 357, and has the a sentence QUOTED from the book, the rest I made up. And also, the story completely turns after that. Ladies and Gents, Enjoy "My Prophecy's With You"**

* * *

" _What was the point of being in a clan when you couldn't keep your most precious Clanmates safe?"_

Bluefur stormed out of Thunderclan camp. Many things have been going on for her. First her mother Moonflower dies when only being an apprentice, but now Snowfur dies!? The thought of Snowfur gone was just too much for her to handle. No one to share tongues with….no one else left of her kin besides Snowfur and Thistleclaw's son, Whitekit. Thistleclaw wasn't making her very better about the subject.

" _He's right….she never would've joined Starclan if I met Oakheart...I never want to see him again!"_ Bluefur thought as she walked passed the river border that crossed Thunderclan with Riverclan. Oakheart was so immature. As she walked near the territory, she smelled a familiar scent. Just as she scented it, a familiar sandy-gray tom appeared from the bushes.

"Thrushpelt!?" Bluefur gasped seeing the tom. As soon as he saw him her heart started to beat faster. What was going on? "You're gonna scare off all the prey with all that stomping." Thrushpelt teased playfully. His kind yet funny words seemed to have soothed Bluefur, but the depression was too much to handle. "You alright Bluefur?" Thrushpelt asked seeing something was wrong. "Do you need some alone time?". "Maybe a minute or two, sorry Thrushpelt." Bluefur sighed. "It's okay. Take the hunting by yourself, we can eat when you come back maybe?" Thrushpelt asked. Bluefur nodded. As Thrushpelt padded back to camp, Bluefur, for once in awhile, felt encouraged enough to hunt.

* * *

When she had gotten back to camp, Bluefur was seeming a bit more like herself. But as soon as she saw Whitekit she went back into her depressing state. She dropped her fresh kill into the pile, grabbed a vole, and went to find Thrushpelt. She looked for him when Rosetail went up to her.

"Hey, what's up Bluefur?" Bluefur looked at the young warrior. "Oh, nothing. Have you seen Thrushpelt?" Bluefur asked Rosetail, but soon regretted asking her. "Why, do you like him?" Rosetail giggled. Bluefur just looked away. Obviously she wasn't gonna help. "He went on a hunting patrol. It was last minute planned." Rosetail added. "Oh." Bluefur sighed. But it was alright, clan life went on whatsoever. But why was she so disappointed? She realized that she was tired and it was getting late, so she went ahead and went to the warriors den to sleep.

* * *

She opened her eyes to a starless sky. What was this about? Suddenly she smelled many cats...also the scent of blood. "Oh no!" She gasped now seeing Thunderclan and Windclan in another fight. She didn't know what to do. She saw Thrushpelt fighting a bigger tom, blood dripping from his pelt. The tom was now aiming for his belly. "NO!" Bluefur screamed pouncing onto the tom.

As soon as she did the cats seemed to have faded away. Bluefur got up, looking around at the now-empty-fields. That's when two familiar scents can in contact. "Snowfur?! Moonflower?!" Bluefur's guesses were correct. Her sister and mother stood there, with the moon shining in their eyes. "What's going on?" "Bluefur…" Her mother started, but hesitated. "Is this fight really gonna happen?" Bluefur asked worriedly. "No, but it might if you don't do anything." Snowfur replied. "Bluefur, you can't do this prophecy alone…" "What are you talking about?" Bluefur asked. Suddenly Goosefeather's words echoed in her head. " _You are fire, and you'll blaze through the forest…"_. Were they talking about that prophecy? "Goosefeather is right Bluefur, you will blaze through the forest. But you can't do it alone." Snowfur said walking to Bluefur. "And you just proved what you should do." "What do I do?" Bluefur was just as confused as ever. "Tell Thrushpelt how you feel…It will unfold from there..." Snowfur and Moonflower spoke at once this time, and started to fade away. "Wait don't go!" Bluefur pleaded.

* * *

Bluefur woke up with a gasp. She was back at the warriors den. She walked out of the den, seeing it the sun wasn't out yet. "Do I really have feelings for Thrushpelt?" Bluefur thought to herself. She found herself not able to go back to sleep, so she decided that maybe she could just rest in the camp for a little bit.

Bluefur noticed the camp was completely different during this time. It was silent. She then smelled Thrushpelt coming towards her. "You okay?" His mew almost shocked her. "I guess...can't go to sleep." She replied. "Me neither." Thrushpelt sat next to her. "Thrushpelt….I have something to tell you." Bluefur decided this is the perfect time to tell him. "I...I have feelings for you…" Thrushpelt looked at her in shock. Bluefur looked down to the ground, not knowing what to do next. "Me too…" Thrushpelt replied. Bluefur hesitated as he continued. "Your such an amazing warrior. You fight well, at the same time very soft. The way you act towards Whitekit now, it makes it obvious that you would be a great mother.". "You would be a great father…" Bluefur nuzzled him. "Come on, let's go back to sleep.". The two curled up into their nests, but Bluefur laid closer to Thrushpelt than she ever had.

* * *

Many months later,

Bluefur laid in the nursery, with three kits curled next to her. One was a gray like her, one like Thrushpelt, and one with gray fur and white tipped on his ears and tail, like Snowfur. Thrushpelt came rushing into the nursery, with a vole in his jaws. "BLUEFUR! I GOT THE…" Thrushpelt stopped when seeing the kits. "Meet our kits." Bluefur said tiredly. She had been through kitting since dawn, and she was relieved it was over."Three healthy she-cats." Featherwhisker added smiling with Spottedpaw. "They're beautiful." Thrushpelt sighed sitting next to his mate. "What do you want to name them?" "How about Silverkit for her?" Bluefur suggested nudging the gray one with white tips. "It's perfect. And what about Rainkit for the gray one, and Ashkit for the other one?" Thrushpelt asked. "It's perfect for them" Bluefur was happy. She may have never wanted kits as an apprentice, but she knew she would love them with all her heart, like she did with Thrushpelt. She felt the familiar smell of Snowfur and Moonflower, and heard them whisper into her ear "You did it Bluefur. These kits will grow up to change Thunderclan with you." Their mews conforted her, and she laid there as everyone came in and congratulated her.

" _I won't let anything happen to them. They are kin, and I'll love then with all my heart."_

 **Hope you guys like it! I know that I left a cliffhanger, but I couldn't help it. And no, there won't be a part two (at least not anytime soon). Peace out guys!**


End file.
